


Greatest Catastrophe

by brvry_10



Category: Original Work
Genre: EJK, Extrajudicial Killing, Fucked Up, Other, Social Justice, philippines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brvry_10/pseuds/brvry_10
Summary: About EJK.
Kudos: 1





	Greatest Catastrophe

I was on my bed, quietly observing my dark ceiling. After a few moments, I can already feel that I'm slowly drifting off to sleep.

I slowly close my eyes while I grip against my fluffy and thick blanket. Just when I was about to totally sleep. 

I heard the sound of fireworks and trumpets outside my apartment. Ah. How could I forget? It's New Year's Eve. 

So I looked up on the round wall clock beside the window. 

11:55 PM 

Ah. It's not 12 yet people outside were celebrating with those fireworks and firecrackers all over the streets and filling the dull sky with its colorful powder. 

But it honestly feels kind of weird? Usually, people blow on their small trumpets during this time but I can only hear the fireworks. 

What a quiet evening. I missed the old days where me and my family would blow on to trumpets too. So we could fill every New Year's eve with noise with our neighbors. 

I decided to stand up and walk my way towards the window to see how people in this area has been doing. 

Oh. I'm not surprised to see this kind of view. Although, it's really saddening and disappointing. 

You could see kids, no not just kids. But also adults laying on the floor with their blood all over the place.

Blood bath during this time of the year? My my. How far could this government go with this bullshit. 

So the sounds I heard earlier were not from the fireworks nor firecrackers but turns out, it came out from a gun.. guns maybe? 

Clever move there, dear people. 

Clearly, these corpses I see died from multiple gun shots. Poor people. They wouldn't be able to witness this year onwards. 

Someone was knocking on my door but as I open it and welcome a late night visitor. That person just pulled a trigger against my chest. 

I can't breath. I can't even move. 

I was coughing out blood and was about to stand up just so I could fight his way out of my place. 

Just when I was about to do so, that person pulled another trigger but now against my knee. 

Fuck. That fucking hurts.

I was running out of breath and getting weaker each time I try to fight my own body and stand so I could push him out.

"What did I do?! Why did you shoot me?"

"You just witnessed the murder of suspected people who uses drugs."

Wait— what?! Suspected? So they don't even have a solid evidence against those children.. those adults. 

"Just w-who the hell are you?!" Muttering out my last words before I pass out because I couldn't breath properly anymore nor move my legs. 

"Oh me? I'm the Justice system of Philippines."

I see. The justice system just murdered another civilian again. I wonder, how many more would they kill just so fulfill their satisfaction?


End file.
